Jalousie maladive
by ZA.WARUD0
Summary: Quand on aime une personne, on est prêt à tout pour elle. Même à se salir les mains. (Yandere Robin) "La jalousie est un sentiment qui dérape"


**Yo ! Voici une histoire glauque parce que j'aime vraiment ça ! Enfin je sais pas si ça l'est vraiment... tant pis. Ici, on aura droit à une yandere Robin. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est une yandere, c'est une personne qui est au premier abord semble affectueuse et tendre mais qui à un moment devient dérangée voire psychotique. Désolée d'avance pour les fautes. Voila :3**

* * *

Nico Robin. Qui ne rêver pas d'être comme elle ? La jolie brune aux yeux bleus, intelligente, gentille et prête à aider quiconque en difficulté. Elle était la parfaite amie et la meilleure petite amie qui puisse être. Elle était la perfection. Robin était assise en classe, regardant en loin par la fenêtre. Elle s'était souvenu qu'après les cours, elle devrait aller rejoindre son copain Zoro à son cours d'escrime. Qu'est ce qu'elle l'aimait son petit-ami aux cheveux vert. On leurs avait toujours dit qu'ils formaient un très beau couple. Que Robin avait de la chance d'avoir un petit-ami aussi beau que Zoro et vice versa. On lui disait qu'il avait de l'aubaine d'avoir une copine aussi séduisante et douce. Si ils savaient.

Robin appuya sa tête contre la paume de sa main en examinant la classe. Son regard s'arrêta sur une table vide, un peu plus loin devant elle. Elle afficha un petit sourire narquois en repensant à l'ancienne propriétaire de ce bureau. La brune lâcha un profond soupir de satisfaction. _Elle avait été une vraie menace celle-là._

* * *

Nami elle s'appelait. Elle était nouvelle dans leur classe. A son arrivée, Nami s'était plutôt faite discrète et rester seul dans son coin. Robin avait trouvé ce côté d'elle plutôt mignon et avait vite voulu la prendre sous son aile. Ça n'avait jamais été facile d'être nouvelle dans un lycée, elle le savait. Au fil des jours, la rousse s'était un peu plus ouverte grâce à la compagnie de Robin et avait réussi à se trouver une place dans la classe. Elle l'aimait bien la petite Nami, Robin. C'était une fille pétillante quand on la connaissait bien. La brune aimait beaucoup sa présence, elles étaient devenues inséparable. Peut-être meilleures amies qui sait si cet évènement n'était pas apparu. Robin avait décidé de présenter Zoro à Nami, ça avait été là sa pire erreur.

Elles étaient sorties avec leur groupe d'ami dans un fast-food et Zoro y était présent. La rousse était vite tombée sous le charme du copain de la brune et n'avait pas hésité à lui faire savoir en lui lançant plein de regard doux. Mais le manège de Nami n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Robin. La belle brune faisait comme si elle n'avait rien vu et continuer de sourire comme si de rien n'était. Le lendemain de cette sortie, Nami lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne s'inscrirait pas dans le même club du lycée qu'elle et n'avait rien voulu dire à propos de son nouveau club. C'était en allant rejoindre Zoro dans son cours d'escrime qu'elle avait compris. Elle vit Nami dans le même club que son petit-ami, bras agrippé à celui de Zoro, entrain de s'esclaffer de rire. La voir draguer son copain l'avait étonné mais le fait que Nami avait pris plus d'assurance et qu'elle avait vite pris ses aises l'avait plus surpris.

C'était à partir de ce moment là, de cette période que sa relation avec Nami s'était dégradée. La rouquine n'avait pas été la première à tourner autour de son Zoro, il y en avait tant. Robin se souvint de cette fille qui était l'ami d'enfance de son copain, la brune l'avait bien vite remis à sa place. Ou bien de ce professeur qui donnait des cours particuliers à l'homme aux cheveux vert, elle aussi, Robin avait dû s'en débarrasser. Elle ricana en repensant à tout cela. _Ce serait dommage d'en arriver là Nami._

La rousse avait été surpris de ne plus voir la brune auprès d'elle. Les sorties entre filles, leurs échanges de petits secrets. Tout cela lui manquait. Nami se doutait bien que Robin avait remarqué son petit jeu avec Zoro, c'était peut être la cause de cette distance. Elle savait que c'était mal ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne sait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle s'était comportée de cette manière. Sans doute le fait d'attirer l'attention. Nami préférait garder son amitié avec Robin et avait décidé qu'elle irait s'excuser auprès d'elle pour son comportement. La jolie rousse était partie en direction de la bibliothèque sachant parfaitement qu'elle y trouverait la brune. Elle était assise dans un coin, le regard plongé dans le livre qu'elle tenait mais ne semblait pas vraiment le lire. Nami s'était avancée près d'elle et lui avait proposé de sortir ensemble, d'aller faire du shopping. Voyant le manque de réaction de Robin qui fixait encore le livre dans ses mains, Nami avait posé une main sur l'épaule de la brune.

\- Ne me touche pas, lui avait dit froidement la brune en lui lançant un regard plein d'animosité.

Nami s'était contentée de reculer, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle n'avait jamais vu Robin avoir une expression pareil, c'était comme si elle était... différente ? C'était après ça qu'elles avaient définitivement arrêtés de traîner ensemble à la surprise de tout le monde. Elles qui étaient toujours ensemble. Après son entraînement, Zoro avait proposé à Robin de venir chez lui, ce qu'elle avait accepté. La brune en avait profité pour fouiller dans son portable pendant qu'il était sous la douche. Robin lisait avec horreur les messages que lui et Nami s'échangeaient. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase et la brune avait bien décidé de régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir employé la manière forte avec Nami.

Même si elle n'avait plus rien à faire avec Robin, Nami continuait tant bien que mal sa vie de lycéenne. En classe, la rousse pouvait tout les jours sentir les regards glacials de son ancienne amie derrière elle. De long frissons lui parcouraient le dos. Elle avait l'impression que la brune guettait les moindres mouvements qu'elle faisait et qu'elle vienne lui faire toutes sortes de choses derrière son dos. Des scènes plus morbides les unes que les autres parcoururent son esprit. Nami avait relevé le changement soudain de Robin, elle était devenue étrange et ça lui faisait extrêmement peur. Elle pensait presque avoir à faire à une psychopathe.

Assise sur son bureau dans sa chambre, Nami travaillait ses cours jusqu'à qu'elle reçut un message de Robin lui disant d'aller la rejoindre au parc et que s'était urgent, qu'elle avait besoin de son aide. La rousse avait été étonné, de recevoir un message de la brune mais surtout du contenu du message. Elle devait sûrement avoir un problème pensait elle. Elle se faisait du soucis pour son amie mais elle était à la fois heureuse que Robin lui demande son aide. Nami pensait peut être que grâce à cela, leur relation pourrait redevenir comme avant.

La rousse trouva Robin assise sur une balançoire dans le parc fixant le sol. Il faisait particulièrement sombre et l'air était froid. Nami frotta ses mains pour les réchauffer et marcha en direction de Robin.

\- Robin, qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui avait demandé Nami

La brune s'était contentée de se lever et de lui sourire. Nami ne savait pas pourquoi mais son sourire lui faisait froid dans le dos. Son sourire sonnait tellement faux. La brune sortit de sa poche un téléphone et le colla presque à la figure de la rousse.

\- Comment oses-tu encore lui envoyé des messages. Il est à moi et personne d'autre ! Lui avait crié Robin

La brune agrippait Nami et la secouait tout en lui lançant des insultes à la face. Nami prit vite peur et essaya de se dégager mais fut bousculée par Robin et tomba au sol. Elle leva la tête pour faire face à Robin et vit avec effroi se qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Comment en étaient elles arrivés là ?

\- A-arrête Robin ! T'es devenue complètement folle ! Dit Nami apeurée en reculant

La brune s'avançait encore plus vers elle avec son couteau à la main en arborant un mauvais sourire.

\- Peut-être que je le suis mais si c'est pour Zoro, c'est pas grave.

* * *

La sonnerie marquant la fin des cours sortit Robin de ses pensées. Elle sortit de la classe et partit rejoindre Zoro. Elle était tellement heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir repris l'habitude de rejoindre son copain sans que personne ne soit là pour les déranger. Robin était arrivée devant la porte d'entrée et aperçut Zoro avec une fille portant des lunettes. On lui avait dit qu'une nouvelle avait débarqué dans la classe de son copain et qu'elle avait aussi rejoint le club d'escrime. Brune, lunette, taille moyenne, c'était bien la Tashigi qu'on lui avait décrite. _Encore une qui ne sait pas rester à sa place_. Zoro remarqua Robin et lui fit signe de venir. La belle brune avança vers eux tout en affichant ce beau faux sourire habituel. Et dire qu'elle devrait encore se salir les mains.

\- Salut, moi c'est Robin.

 _« La jalousie est la passion la plus dangereuse, parce qu'elle est incurable_ _»_


End file.
